


Что-то особенное

by Stochastic



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic





	Что-то особенное

Девушка во втором ряду спросила о защите животных. Отвечая, Ривер смотрел на стекла ее темных очков, под ними, он верил, журналистка скрывала синяк, который поставил ей накануне любовник.  
\- Я думаю это жестоко, - всегда, когда Ривер произносил: « жестокость», «несправедливость», «свобода» или «нарушение прав» журналисты, изображая сочувствие и внимание, все как один склоняли головы на бок, так же как делал его школьный психолог, стоило Риверу открыть рот. Только он не нуждался ни в сочувствии, ни в психологе. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Он не собирался, как его родители всю жизнь искать тех, кто сможет ему помочь - бог, религиозная секта, организация по охране животных и под конец гребаные психологи.  
\- Я имею в виду... Когда вы моете голову ребенка шампунем, который не щиплет глаза, - Ривер заметил, что сидящий рядом Киану усталым жестом потирает веки, - знайте, скорей всего шампунь испытывали на кроликах. Голову бедного кролика зажали в тиски и капали этой дрянью ему в глаза, пока они не вытекли.  
Ривер шмыгнул носом, раз, другой — после порошка слизистая ни к черту. Но без двух дорожек он не смог бы отвечать на вопросы и всю пресс-конференцию давился бы односложными «да» и «нет».  
\- Вы скучаете по сериалу... . Вам нравилось сниматься в детских шоу? - задающая вопрос девушка была очень высокой, на голову выше Киану, и накрашена настолько ярко, что лицо ее напоминало маску южноафриканского шамана, которую Ривер видел в музее Сан-Франциско.  
Сериал о котором она спросила... Ривер не расслышал названия, но должно быть он и правда снимался в этом дерьме - в конце концов это работа журналистов следить за его фильмографией.  
\- Сниматься в детских шоу отстой, - сказал он, ерзая на стуле, косясь на Киану и завидую его расслабленной позе. - Представьте, двадцать-тридцать вонючих и грязных средних американцев, тех, что каждый день ездят в метро в час пик, приходят поглазеть на тебя. Они жуют хот-доги, пьют кофе и показывают на тебя пальцем, пока ты, заикаясь, повторяешь свои реплики. А потом, когда шоу заканчивается - они все хотят тебя потрогать. Кто-то тянет за волосы, кто-то тискает твою руку, кто-то гладит по спине... Тебе неприятно, но ты - ребенок и не можешь ничего сказать. А потом вырастаешь и понимаешь... блядь, как много в этой стране педофилов...  
Киану копнул его ногой под столом и Ривер замолк, через минуту его скрутил приступ смеха — редко ему удавалось так остроумно пошутить. Он всегда спрашивал себя какая неведомая сила заставляет всех этих добропорядочных отцов и матерей семейств тащиться после работы в студию и как заведенные аплодировать малолетним кривлякам. Теперь ответ нашелся сам собой — многим это заменяет просмотр порнухи перед сном.  
\- Вы сразу согласились сниматься в «Айдахо»? Вас не смутил сценарий?  
Нет, гораздо больше его смутило предисловие агента, размахивающего перед его лицом чертовым сценарием: «Знаешь, что случается обычно со смазливыми звездами детских телешоу? В двадцать пять их перестают куда-либо приглашать. В тридцать о них забывают. В сорок они толстеют, продают сосиски на улице и не в состоянии выплачивать кредит за дом для семьи».  
\- Я сказал что соглашусь, если Киану согласится.  
На самом деле, они сидели вечером в машине и, скручивая косяк из первой страницы сценария, Киану выдал что-то глубокомысленное в стиле: «насрать на всех, плевать что думают окружающие, делай то, что считаешь нужным».  
\- Вы не боялись за свой имидж?  
\- Мы не политики, чтобы оберегать свой имидж, - вмешался Киану. Голос у него сипел будто он только что проснулся. Волосы отросли так, что без помощи стилиста их невозможно было привести в порядок.  
\- На самом деле я снимаюсь в кино ради денег! - объявил Ривер.  
\- Деньги дают свободу, с ними ты окружаешь себя теми вещами и людьми, которыми хочешь, - поддержал его Киану.  
\- Меня интересует музыка... -в течении десяти минут Ривер бойко тараторил о планах записать альбом, о сочинительстве песен и о предстоящих выступлениях в ночном клубе.  
Лишенные возможности задавать вопросы, слушатели явно заскучали. Вставая, Ривер перевернул стул, но щелчки фотокамер заглушили грохот падающей мебели. Покидая зал, Ривер повис на Киану. В коридоре они вдвоем как перекати-поле шатались от стены к стене. Киану что-то бормотал, Ривер хихикал, не разбирая слов. На стоянке они расцепились, чтобы сесть в машину. Короткий спор о том, кто поведет, как обычно выиграл Киану. Они оба обдолбанны, но Ривер по привычке уступил, соглашаясь, что он младше. Времена, когда он заглядывал Киану в рот, завидовал его связям, его контрактам и суммам на этих контрактах остались позади. Ну разве что желание стать таким как Киану не изжило себя до конца, иногда, если Ривер долго смотрел в раскосые и лживые глаза Киану, оно возвращалось.  
Машина катилась медленнее некуда.  
\- Почему ты не купишь нормальную квартиру или дом, чувак? - спросил Ривер в холле гостинице. Увешанная бриллиантами, как новогодняя елка престарелая старлетка строила ему глазки в лифте. Ему или Киану? Почему от таких взглядов Ривера неизменно тянуло блевать, а Киану всегда делал вид, что не замечает их?  
В номере царил беспорядок — цветные рубашки, кожаные куртки и джинсы путались под ногами.  
\- Кто-то рылся в наших вещах! - Риверу чудилось, что случилось что-то непоправимое, будто у него обнаружили рак или сообщили, что все родные погибли в автокатастрофе.  
\- По-моему сюда даже горничная не заглядывала.  
\- Точно, горничная. Негритянка с задницей как у грузовика. Она сперла мой порошок в прошлый раз.  
\- Позвоним Хоакину и он что-то привезет...  
\- Этот ублюдок на прошлой неделе обчистил кассу нашего фонда, - у Ривера начали трястись руки. - Вынюхал все деньги, которые должны были пойти на спасение бедных пингвинов.  
\- Китов...  
\- Какая на хрен разница, все равно никого теперь не спасти! Горничная, черная с задницей как грузовик — ты ее трахаешь? Она отсасывала тебе?  
Он бросился вперед, хотел схватить Киану за грудки, заставить прекратить скалиться, но запутавшись в собственных ногах повалился на пол, больно ударяясь подбородком о паркет.  
Ему показалось или Киану посмеивается над ним? Ублюдок в развалочку прошелся по комнате, достал из вазы косяк, понюхал его как цветок, поджег, затянулся, приблизился, толкнул издерганного, распсиховавшегося Ривера спиной к стене и выдохнул дым ему в лицо. Губы Киану едва не коснулись носа Ривера. Отчего Риверу в миг стало жарко, а от дыма защипало глаза. Сквозь пелену слез он смотрел, как Киану снова затягивается, втягивает щеки, раздувает ноздри, потом сжимает губы в тонкую линию, задерживая дым. Он был немного выше Ривера и, выдыхая, наклонял голову так, словно хотел его поцеловать.  
\- Легче?  
Нифига не легче, трава вставляет только школьникам, хотел огрызнуться Ривер, но его язык прилип к небу, а ноги превратились в вату и он сполз по стене на пол.  
Киану сел рядом и зачем-то положил руку ему на колено.  
\- Знаешь, иногда я думаю, что я умер, - растягивая слова с трудом выговорил Ривер.  
Гребаная сигарета — ее недостаточно чтобы унять дрожь. Ползком он добрался до мини бара и, открыв маленькую бутылку водки, вторую перекинул Киану.  
\- В смысле я просыпаюсь утром и не понимаю что происходит. Кто я, почему я должен вставать с кровати и что-то делать. Словно меня заперли в клетке. Словно я робот, а кто-то дрочит на долбаный пульт управления. Нажатие кнопки и я иду туда или сюда. А все вокруг... оно не настоящее... Типа голограммы. И я целый день жду, когда этот обман раскроется. Я ничего не чувствую. Совсем ничего. Вот появляется новый человек, а мне с ним уже скучно, словно я знаю заранее все, что он скажет. А когда он говорит что-то новое, я не удивляюсь. И самое мерзкое то, что даже если он вдруг встанет на голову или на моих глазах отрежет себе яйца, я не удивлюсь. Мне пофиг. Ничего не интересно. Ни на чем не могу сосредоточиться. Ни хрена не чувствую. Это словно не я — хожу, улыбаюсь, разговариваю, пью, ем таскаюсь по клубам... Я думаю, я давно умер... а это все.., - Ривер сделал неопределенный жест рукой. - Знаешь, как судороги у животных... Говорят, после остановки сердца, мозг продолжает работать некоторое время.  
Киану отбросил пустую бутылку, с силой запустил ее в стену.  
\- Укуси себя, - безразлично посоветовал он.  
\- Что?  
\- Моя мама, когда ее бросал очередной муж, выглядела так же жалко, как ты сейчас. Тоже шмыгала носом и говорила что ничего не чувствует. Потом плакала закусив кулак. А на следующий день все проходило и начиналось по новой.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу чтобы это прошло. Я вообще не знаю чего я хочу. Может в этом и дело? У меня нет цели. Я не знаю какие из моих желаний действительно мои, а какие мне внушили. Что на самом деле мне нужно? Я не уверен что хочу жить. Все давно стало не важным и пустым.  
\- Ты говоришь как все наркоманы. Тебя просто ломает без кайфа. Нет дозы и ты лезешь на стенку.  
Киану скривился. Презрительно, мерзко. Ривер поймал себя на мысли, что брезгливость и надменность всегда скрывались в его усмешке и в раскосых глазах. Будто он считал себя лучше других.  
\- Лучше кайф, чем как ты всю жизнь снимать штаны перед камерой, - Ривер откупорил новую бутылку, но не смог сделать и глотка - собственные слова разъедали губы как кислота. Несколько лет назад он завидовал контракту Киану, не обращая внимания на то, что агент Киану на каждой встрече с прессой рассказывал как впервые увидел его в роли дикого мальчика, на котором из одежды была лишь пропитанная маслом тряпка вокруг бедер. Агент сделал ставку на то, что зрителям понравится смотреть на полуголого Киану, так же как понравилось ему самому, и с каждым новым фильмом подтверждал простую истину — зрители любят молодое мясо. Может, Ривер завидовал не контрактам Киану, а невозмутимости, с которой тот воспринимал прихоти продюсеров? «Я снимаюсь в кино ради денег. Деньги дают свободу». Ривер завидовал его наглой самоуверенности? Думал сможет у него научиться? Заразиться? Глупый подражатель! Ему и теперь далеко до Киану. Скорей всего его излишне религиозная семья виновата в том, что он краснеет, как девственница, когда его спрашивают о его новой роли.  
\- Я хоть не сверкаю задницей перед папараци. Как звали ты шлюху, с которой тебе подловили? Мила? Милена?  
\- Ты спал с продюсером!  
\- Хрень собачья!  
\- Со сколькими из них ты спал?  
\- У тебя глюки!  
\- Я был там. Я слышал вас!  
\- Да что ты мог слышать, обдолбаный? Ты своего дыхания не слышал!  
\- Тебя имели все у кого ты снимался! Как это было? Режиссер пристраивался спереди, продюсер сзади и въезжали в тебя одновременно?  
\- Ты конченный наркоман! Свои глюки от реальности отличить не в состоянии! Рано или позно сдохнешь от передозировки!  
Ривер запустил в него недопитой бутылкой. Брызги разлетелись во все стороны, запах спиртного наполнил комнату и осел на носоглотке.  
Киану ударил наотмашь. Зажимая кровоточащий нос, Ривер проклял всех ассистентов по боевке, которые поставили этому придурку удар. Следующий хук пришелся под дых и Ривер согнулся пополам, хватая ртом воздух, уставился на носки кроссовок Киану широко раскрытыми глазами, словно увидел чудо.  
Слишком легко Киану скрутил его, зажал захватом шею, упер кулак в подбородок. Они походили на детей, дерущихся на школьном дворе. Но на этот раз Ривер захотел, чтобы все было всерьез, зацепил вазу со стола, ту самую, на дне которой бултыхались косяки, и ударил не глядя куда-то вверх.  
Киану охнул, со свистом выпустил воздух, как проколотая надувная игрушка, и ослабил хватку — этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Ривер выкрутился и повалил его на пол. Скрипя зубами, некоторое время они с остервенением колотили друг друга. А когда силы иссякли, Ривер наклонился и укусил Киану за подбородок. Почувствовав вкус крови на языке, он не сумел определить кому она принадлежит — ему или барахтающемуся под ним Киану. Киану вдруг замер и напрягся, так, что Риверу показалось, что он оседлал камень. Он сильнее стиснул зубы и не заметил, как Киану запустил пятерню ему в волосы и сильно дернул.  
Это почти не было больно — Киану тянул его за волосы, а Ривер любовался гримасой злости на его лице.  
\- Полегчало? - прикрикнул на него Киану.  
\- Что ты нес про укусы? - прохрипел Ривер.  
Рука Киану по-прежнему оттягивала волосы на его затылке и не было никакой возможности вывернуться, только если... Ривер повернул голову и укусил держащую его руку, впился зубами в бицепс со всей дури, словно намерен был не только перекусить сосуды, но и перегрызть сухожилия.  
Отпустив волосы Ривера, Киану взвыл от боли и откинул назад голову. Риверу показалось, что он приглашающе подставляет шею. Как зачарованный, рассматривая следы своих зубов на подбородке, он спустился ниже, широко лизнул кадык и пульсирующую вену рядом с ним.  
\- Ты мог бы сказать, если хочешь трахнуть меня.  
Горло Киану вибрировало под губами — Риверу хотелось заставить его замолчать, любой ценой заткнуть поток пошлых, ненужных слов. Он слабо прикусил бледную кожу, натянул ее, потерся носом о пробивающуюся на подбородке щетину. Забыв как дышать, он сосредоточился на соленном привкусе кожи.  
\- Блядь, блядь, - взвыл Киану. - Прекрати, придурок чертовый.  
\- Думал, я хочу тебя трахнуть? - Ривер отстранился, скользнул рукой к паху Киану, надавил на вздыбившуюся ширинку, и покачал головой.  
Киану непонимающе моргнул. Угли прищуренных глаз, бледная, пятнами краснеющая кожа - он напоминал сонного, потерянного ребенка. Трахать его такого казалось Риверу святотатством. Не в этот раз. Не сейчас. В их жизни секс давно превратился в рутину, оба трахаются едва ли не чаще чем в туалет ходят. Они даже не запоминают с кем. Что они выиграют если трахнутся сейчас? Будет ли это так же прекрасно, как виделось Риверу во сне? Когда он в грезах раскладывал Киану на кровати, выцеловывал бицепсы, заводя его руки за голову, щекотал, вырисовывал круги языком на его груди и животе, долго сидел между его ног, лаская, облизывая, щипая, пробуя на вкус, растягивая, проверяя, исследуя. Нет, Ривер уверен, в реальности им никогда не будет так хорошо. В реальности это будет еще один трах из миллиона. Правда в том, что они оба так затраханы в этой жизни, что скорей всего, как две старые шлюхи, ничего не почувствуют. А Ривер хочет, ему очень нужно, чтобы между ними было что-то особенное. Заслужил он, в конце концов, чтобы с ним хоть раз в этой гребаной жизни случилось что-то особенное или нет? Один единственный раз?  
Киану приоткрыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать и Ривер приник к его губам, целуя в первый и последний раз. В эту минуту он поверил, что ему повезло - сегодня ему принадлежит весь мир.  
\- Потерпишь для меня? - выдохнул он Киану в губы. Они были мягкие, теплые, Риверу стоило неимоверного усилия от них оторваться. Потеревшись носом о нос Киану, он заглянул его расширенные зрачки. Киану дышал тяжело и не отвечал на странный вопрос, не соглашался, но и не отказывался. Ривер горько усмехнулся, испытывая странное чувство дежавю - точно так же Киану вел себя в его снах.  
Ривер расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке Киану, расправился с его поясом, передвинулся, стянул с него джинсы вместе с бельем, завис, засмотревшись на возбужденный, налитый кровью член. После этих нехитрых действий Ривер запыхался, будто пробежал марафон, и был благодарен Киану за то, что тот приподнялся и сам снял футболку. Он повел плечами, словно озяб, словно ему было неловко, будто он волновался из-за того, что никак не мог разгадать замысел Ривера — эта смесь настороженности и любопытства заводила Ривера больше всего.  
Наплевав на неудобство — казалось от возбуждения, пот превратился в клей, из-за чего майка и джинсы намертво прилипли к телу, сковывая движения и мешая дышать - Ривер придвинулся к обнаженному Киану, укусил за плечо, чуть ниже косточки. Киану шумно вздохнул, вздрогнул всем телом, но не отстранился. Его губы шевельнулись, будто он беззвучно выругался, казалось он понял, что произнесенное вслух неосторожное слово может что-то нарушить. Что-то сломается. Может, и так. Может, они оба чувствовали это.  
Кожа на спине Киану гладкая, натянутая, длинные мышцы напряглись, когда он повернул голову, пытаясь проследить за действиями Ривера. Ривер усмехнулся, в качестве отвлекающего маневра несколько раз клацнул зубами у левой лопатки Киану и уложил его на спину. Дав Киану минуту поерзать, устраиваясь поудобнее на жестком паркете, Ривер провел раскрытой ладонью по его животу и закусил сосок - сразу, резко, вонзил зубы в темную ореолу. И когда Киану закричал от боли, Ривер пережил эйфорию, почувствовал себя первым человеком на земле.  
Вместо того, чтобы вмазать Риверу, Киану ударил кулаком по полу и подкинул бедра, трахая воздух. Выражение его лица стало не читаемым, безумным, в нем смешались страх, желание и страдание.  
Наверное, они сошли с ума? Оба. Давно. И даже не заметили этого. Или умерли? Ривер снова наклонился, втянул в рот кожу на шее, прикусил легонько, двинул челюстями, пьянея и дурея от непривычных ощущений. Киану задрожал под ним и Риверу захотелось большего. Он сжал челюсти до боли в висках, до темноты в глазах, ощущая, как кожа расползается под зубами.  
Спиной он почувствовал кулаки Киану — удар, другой — Ривер разжал челюсти, Киану разжал кулаки и теплые, широкие ладони обожгли плечи Ривера через тонкую ткань футболки.  
\- Трахни меня, - попросил Киану. Глупо, жалобно и смешно.  
Упрямо покачав головой, Ривер сполз вниз, оставляя цепочку мелких укусов на ребрах и животе. Когда он, как одержимый пробовал на вкус кожу вокруг бедренной косточки, член Киану дергался перед его лицом, толкался в щеку и бил по макушке. Ривер лизнул мошонку, Киану вскинулся, приподнялся на локтях.  
Несмотря на молчание, Ривер каждой клеточкой тела ощущал его испуг. Желая поиграть с его и своими страхами, Ривер, надавил рукой на грудь Киану и заставил его снова опуститься на пол. Ривер замер над напряженным членом, вдохнул тяжелый мускусный запах, улыбнулся — на сердце было легко, в душе плясали черти — они оба боялись, очень сильно боялись того, что ждет их впереди...  
Широко открыв рот, Ривер заглотил сразу на всю длину. От крика Киану у него заложило уши. Горячая струя ударила в горло. Ривер впервые в жизни кончил, не прикасаясь к себе, болезненно, словно его резали на части.  
\- Иди сюда, кретин, - прошептал Киану, оплетая руками его шею. - Идиот... Больной на всю голову ублюдок... Я боялся, что ты мне член откусишь... Конченный ты придурок...  
Ривер вжался лицом в его грудь, чувствуя себя заблудившимся щенком, не понимая откуда на губах соленый привкус — пот и кровь Киану или его собственные слезы. Наверное, он умер и ему снится, что Киану целует его волосы и укачивает, как ребенка.


End file.
